Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $89{,}150{,}000$
There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{8}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $89{,}150{,}000 = \leadingColor{8}.915 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$